


His Kisses

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Wolfgang thinks about Rajan's kisses.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	His Kisses

It’s strange how just kissing has become so important. Rajan loves to kiss. He kisses us both a lot. Though I think he forgets sometimes that we can both feel it whoever he’s kissing. Or maybe he doesn’t forget. I know he likes to tease. I know he likes to get us both going at once, enjoys seeing the effect he has on us.

I like to watch him kiss Kala. He’s so gentle with her. He kisses her tenderly, cupping her cheek or combing his fingers through her long dark curls. I never expected him to give me that same tenderness but he does. He gazes at us in the same way. The love in those warm brown eyes is so obvious it cannot be denied.

He said it first, I remember. He didn’t need to say it, not really, because I could already see it in his eyes. It was hard for me to accept it then but it’s easy now. He loves me. He loves _us_ with everything he has. That’s so important to me. I know it’s important to him too. The first thing that bonded us was how much we both love Kala. Nothing else is as important to either of us as her happiness.

I love the way he kisses me in the mornings, a soft brush against my lips to wake me. Sometimes it will turn into something more and the three of us will lie there together in our huge bed, cuddled up together and exchanging slow, lazy kisses. Then one of us will push it a little further and we’ll make love, moaning into each other as those lazy kisses become urgent and desperate. He’s not always gentle. He can be deliciously rough when passion demands it, when he feels that’s what we want. He loves to give us what we want. It can be hard to return that. He’s too selfless to ask for what he wants. I’ve got better at working it out now, with Kala’s help. 

Sometimes I’ll be in the bathroom in the morning, brushing my teeth and he’ll come in, on his way to have a shower before work. He’ll lean into me as he passes, give me one of those sweet smiles in the mirror and kiss my cheek. Or, if he’s feeling sexier, he’ll kiss my neck, sometimes trail his hand across my ass, give me a little squeeze. Those times, I join him in the shower.

When he goes out, he always kisses goodbye. More than a peck but less than making out. He’ll trail his fingers through my hair and let his hand linger on my jaw before dragging himself reluctantly away.

I didn’t expect him to kiss me in public. It’s hard for him, I understand that. It’s not what his culture expected of him, the three of us. It’s not what mine expected either but I don’t give a shit. I expected him to be shy, cautious, about giving me affection in public. I didn’t mind. It was enough for me to experience it through Kala. He could hold her hand and I’d just walk beside them, holding both their hands in my mind.

But the first time he held my hand in public, we hadn’t even been together long. It was so casual. He just slipped his fingers through mine and squeezed gently. The first time he kissed me in public was just as casual. I’d made him laugh. I can’t remember what about now and he’d just tugged me close, his face creased with laughter, and dropped a soft, sweet kiss against my lips.

‘Cheeky,’ he’d murmured, smiling broadly at me. I still remember the fluttering feeling in my belly and how Kala, beaming, had leaned against me and sighed contentedly. Waves of happiness had washed over us both in that moment.

I’ll be going about my day sometimes, like on my way to work out or to go help Felix in the shop and I’ll pass Rajan while he’s cooking or reading or something. And he’ll just reach out for me, catch me round the middle or grab my hand and tug me into him. He’ll pull me against his body or onto his lap and just kiss me, like he can’t help himself.

As much as I love his tenderness, I love his roughness as well. I love it when I can get him going, wind him up until he’s half-mad with desire and desperation for me. The feeling that gives me, to see him mad with lust for _me_ , I can’t even describe it. It’s things like that that make life worth living.

My nights are no longer filled with empty fucking and drinking. Instead, I fall into bed with my lovers and we kiss and touch and hold each other. They light my body with pleasure, bringing to life feelings I never knew I had. Sometimes we make love late into the night, exchanging fiery kisses and touches and burying ourselves inside each other.

Other times, we exchange sweet, chaste goodnight kisses and, honestly, my happiness is the same no matter what we do. I wouldn’t tell them that. I wouldn’t say it but I don’t need to. They know. I can’t hide anything from them anymore. Nor do I want to.

I don’t want anything but them. Their touches, their kisses, their gazes meeting mine. Just them. That’s all I want for the rest of my life.

Rajan reaches across the bed for me, tugging me into their embrace. ‘Brooding, my love?’ he asks, with one of his gentle smiles.

I shake my head, smiling. Kala smiles too, then giggles a little as she catches some of my thoughts.

‘He’s being soppy,’ she informs Rajan.

I grin. I don’t mind him knowing. I don’t hold anything back from them anymore. Well, not much.

Rajan’s smile grows wider. ‘Good,’ he says. ‘I like it when you’re soppy.’

Then he pulls me into one of his deep kisses, the kind I feel are going to go on forever. I want that forever with them. A life of Rajan’s kisses for Kala and for me.


End file.
